1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for guaranteeing Quality of Service (QOS) of a multi-tenant cloud service in a server virtualization environment, and more particularly, to a method and system for providing a multi-tenant cloud service, which can guarantee QOS in units of flows and in units of virtual machines (VMs).
2. Discussion of Related Art
Recently, semiconductor technologies are being developed, and thus performance of computer processors is improving highly. Furthermore, as multi-core processor technologies are developed, an amount of tasks that can be simultaneously executed in one computer server is significantly increased. Private data centers in the fields of business and finance have tens to hundreds of computer servers installed therein to provide services (business finance, banking, stock, etc.) in the fields of business and finance. In addition, an Internet data center (IDC) has hundreds or thousands of computer servers installed therein to provide a variety of services (web servers, mail servers, file servers, video servers, cloud servers, etc.) to different service users. In such a multi-tenant environment, there is a need to operate servers integrally to reduce cost and simplify management.
In order to satisfy this need, the concept of server virtualization has been introduced, in which one or more (several, tens of, or hundreds of) different virtual machines may reside in one computer server. Accordingly, there is a need for a solution that can guarantee QOS of a plurality of virtual machines that support multi-tenant service and a plurality of flows generated by the virtual machines in units of virtual machines and in units of flows.